


Lover, come home.

by Miizurichan



Series: Queer basket girls [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/F, FEM!MIDOTAKA, Office Sex, future!fic, long fic, slight dressup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is feeling really down and alone. Midorima keeps spending her nights and days at the hospital and Takao decides to take matters into her own hands. As if she would let Midorima be absent for a whole month. Dressing up as a nurse would just have to do if that's what it took to get her green haired lover home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover, come home.

Takao had issues. Not the type of mental issues, no. Her issues were girlfriend issues. She wasn't single and looking for someone, that was not her issue. Takao's issue was her girlfriend, or rather, the fact that she had an absent girlfriend, again. 

She understood and respected the fact that Midorima had to work a lot to be able to keep up her reputation as the best brain surgeon in their region in Japan, but it made her upset when Midorima would spend her nights at the hospital, rather than in bed with her. She knew that it would be easier to just stay there when you were on call duty, but spending every freaking night there wasn't normal. 

Takao wasn't something as fancy as Midorima though, so maybe that's why she didn't understand things the same way as her girlfriend. Takao was a nurse, so she was well needed, but not in the same way as patients needed Midorima. They needed Takao for stitches and otherwise check-ups, while they needed Midorima when all other hope was lost. 

She rolled over in the bed and sighed, looking at the spot where Midorima should have lied. That moron didn't even send a text message to say she wasn't coming home. She felt the urge to call Midorima and yell at her, but that would do no good what so ever. So she decided against that and rolled over so she wouldn't have to see the spot where her tall lover should have been. She went to sleep instead. 

All she dreamt of in her dreams was Midorima. One way or another it was always Midorima. She was a virgin when they met during first year of medicine school. Even if they took different courses, they still had some of the basic lessons together. By chance they ended up sitting right next to each other for nearly all the lessons. They didn't get along at first, but Takao didn't spent all that much time with getting the taller girl to warm up to her. A year later and they started dating. It wasn't a quick change at all but they made do. Three years into the study program and they started living together. It's not a big apartment, but it was just big enough for them. 

Takao sighed and rolled over to her other side, her mind expecting there to be another body there. She jolted awake and realised that the bed was as empty as it had been when she fell asleep. Deciding there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep again, she grabbed the covers and her pillow. She walked slowly out of the bedroom and into the living room to flop down on the couch with a sigh. Even on the couch she couldn't quite fall asleep, she kept wondering just what she was going to do now. She didn't have a diagnosis or a disorder, but she knew that she was unable to satisfy herself to the point of orgasm. She had tried for years before she met Midorima. The only reason why she waited so long with sex was because she thought she could never reach that completion and she never ever told anyone. She didn't want to lose the person she thought was the one so all she knew, was that she needed to talk to Midorima. 

After only getting a few hours of sleep, Takao got up, had a shower and got ready for work. It wasn't a long walk to the hospital, but it was long enough for her sleep deprived head. She could already feel that this day was going to be hell on earth. 

Getting ready in the changing rooms was easy, there wasn't that many nurses on this floor, at least not yet. But she did love her uniform and it was merely a coincidence that her uniform was white pants and a bright green t-shirt. It was just as green as Midorima's hair, so she was always reminded of her. Right now she hated to be reminded of her girlfriend but she couldn't exactly change to another colour. Each coloured uniform top signalised some form of work. If she wore another colour, she'd be saying that he was something other than a regular nurse. And there was no way in hell she was going to mess up her job like that. Midorima always separated job and pleasure, so, she would do the same. Even if it would be hard. Takao tied her hair up but kept her bangs down like usual and went off to her work. 

Being a nurse wasn't all that glorious, she didn't get to do all that much. She was mostly supposed to monitor the patients when the doctors didn't and she was supposed to inform the families of how to take care of their health if the patient was in poor health. She could give them medication if needed but never out of doctors orders so she really had her hands tied. She didn't mind, but she'd find out that she did mind today. She was assigned to monitor a patient that came in last night. Now, usually that wouldn't have been an issue, if it hadn't been for the fact that the patient had a brain tumour that was removed last night. By none other than her all so fucking absent girlfriend. Nevertheless she took the file and headed off toward the room, only to stop outside the door before walking in. 

Midorima was standing there, talking to the patient, and she knows she should have done her job properly and just walked inside, but she couldn't. It was like her feet had frozen and she really did not want to get bitchy in front of a patient. Takao may do many things, but being a bitch in front of a patient was not on her list. Regardless of her personal issues, she was a professional when she was at work. She still refused to walk into the room to she waited until Midorima had walked out before walking in to fill out the changes or not changes for that morning as no one had done that yet. 

She really thought the patient was relaxing with his eyes closed, but as she walked up to read what the heartbeat monitor said, she could feel eyes on her. She turned slowly toward the patient and was met with knowing eyes. “Is something wrong?” The patient smiled softly and just looked at her. “She talked about you, my doctor. Quite a bit too, but I could see in her eyes that she was sad over something.” Takao smiled a bit too. “I often monitor her patients, so it's only natural that she would tell you about me.” Takao didn't know quite what to say as she didn't know if Midorima talked about her in a different way but she did guess it was only business related. Why would it be anything but that with that stoic woman. The patient didn't say much more but she told her that Midorima had said what room she usually slept in at the hospital and that the beds weren't comfortable. She didn't quite understand why the patient told her this but she thanked her and walked out after filling out everything that wasn't filled out and asked if the patient needed anything and got a no for and answer. 

She walked down the hall because she had a patient from yesterday that was supposed to be written out today but needed some information on how to change the bandages and such. As she walked down the hall she didn't see that Midorima walked the opposite way and barely reacted as she heard her given name be spoken by the woman she loved so dearly. “Why are you using that name, Doctor Midorima? It's Nurse Takao to you, not Kazunari.” She didn't care that she sounded as cold as a freezer, maybe this would teach Midorima a small lesson. “Kazunari, I just want to talk..” She hated how desperate she sounded, but she just couldn't care. “If you wanted to talk then you could have come home.” Takao turned around and continued to walk down the hallway until she reached the room to the patient she was supposed to monitor, put on her usual smile and walked inside. “Hello, how are you today, Beth?” She closed the door and went to work. 

Midorima knew she wasn't home a lot, but she thought Kazunari would understand her reasons for not being home. She didn't blame the girl for being angry at her, but she wanted Kazunari to listen to her before she turned her back on her and cut her off. She wanted to sit down and talk, but it was hard for her. It was hard, even if they knew each other well and had been dating for well over ten years. She hadn't even come to find the room she was in at the hospital when she was there, and it confused her quite a bit. Usually the shorter girl would come to her if she as much as stayed behind ten minutes to finish up some cases, but these days she hadn't come at all to visit. The first week she got text messages during the night, but now there was nothing. Just what did she do wrong? She did warn the girl that they would not be working the same type of shifts. 

Lunch didn't go well for Takao, she didn't feel like eating at all. She stared at her lunch and just leaned her head on her hand. Most days, Takao didn't feel much guilt for bugging her girlfriend, but right now her heart was heavy with guilt. It wasn't even her fault, it was Midorima's fault for not ripping herself from her work for a little bit to be with her. Now that she thought about it it, she hadn't been on an actual date with her girlfriend for nearly a year. Their last date had been on their anniversary and it had been interrupted by Midorima's pager. Just like her usual nights, she had spent their anniversary night all alone. It had been nearly a month and she was getting seriously tired of Midorima's behaviour. She decided she would give Midorima the last days of this month before trying to force her to spend more nights at home. 

She continued to do her job and when it was time to go home it was raining. The sky looked as dark and sad as she felt. She dreaded to go home and be alone in the apartment yet again. Right now she really wanted to get a call from anyone, even Kise. She sighed and opened her umbrella as she walked outside into the pouring rain. She walked down the street with her umbrella when her phone rang. She wanted to pick it up, but in case it was Midorima she just let her phone be in her pocket. 

She was glad there was no wind today, because it meant that she could walk without worrying about her umbrella turning and her getting wet. She didn't want to be alone on such a gloomy day, but she didn't quite feel like being with someone either. She would just feel like the sad third wheel. 

It wasn't until she heard thunder rolling in the sky that she started to hurry home. She turned off the internet and pretty much plugged out everything that could be plugged out. Why did her darling lover with the comforting arms leave her in favour for the hospital at nights like this? Right now, she could look past her absence if she was just here. For one night she could forget that if it meant that she could have someone with her. But no such luck came. 

Midorima knew she should have gone home, especially on a night like this, but she couldn't abandon her job just because there was lightening and thunder outside. There were patients that were scared. 

Midorima stopped up and stared at the ground for a good while. Something was aching on her heart, but she couldn't remember what it was at this moment. She shook her head and continued to secure the rooms so that the patients that were scared didn't have to see the lightening. She had forgotten something important, but she had no idea what it was. She sat down with an elderly woman who had told her when she came in that she did not like thunder and lightening, they started talking about everything and nothing just because it helped. 

Takao didn't know where to put herself, cuddled under the sheets in the bedroom she felt more alone than ever. It felt like she had no one. She felt like she was all alone in a world rocked by only lightening and thunder. It felt as though the sun had been killed and was replaced with the one thing that shook her to the core with fear. She didn't know what to do, she would just have to stay awake for the night. It was either this, listening to the lightening and the thunder, or she could fall asleep and be faced with all kinds of nightmares. She chose to stay awake. At least she would know what was outside if she was. 

The night went and the thunder had only gotten worse the longer it lasted. In her desperation for some comfort, she had called Midorima and left the angriest and most panicked voice mail she had ever sent to anyone. She didn't even think about it, she just needed comfort. She needed to know that she wasn't going to die, because that's what it felt like for her. She felt like the lightening would shoot down through her roof and kill her and splatter her entire self all over the bed. Midorima would have rolled her eyes at her, but comforted her and held her close. There were no one here to do that now. All she felt was fear, she didn't feel the tears stream down her cheeks. She didn't feel forced sobs breaking their way from the pit of her stomach and out her mouth. Nothing of that she felt, because her senses were overflowing with fear. 

By the time it was morning, Midorima had nearly forgotten all about last night. There were still clouds on the sky outside, but they were light. Stretching, she pulled on her glasses and tied her hair up like she used to, then she picked up her phone and noticed that she had a new voice mail. It wasn't until she opened it and noticed who it was from that she stiffened. She had chosen the scared patients over her own girlfriend who was possibly even more scared than all the scared patients all together. She had forgotten Takao and her fear, in favour for patients. She had left her terrified girlfriend all alone in their apartment during a night long huge thunder storm. 

Feeling more awful than she had for the past month, she pressed the open button on the voice mail to listen to it. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus at work today, but in this very moment, she didn't find it in her heart to care about that. She just needed to get yelled at by her girlfriend. Nothing could prepare her for what she heard though. 

“You fucking bitch, of all fucking days to leave me for some fucking patients. You know I have panic attacks during thunder storms, you know I hate them and you know fucking well I need you. I need you, right now, but you're at the hospital, forgetting me, forgetting my fear, forgetting to come home.” She could hear a sharp intake of breath and a pause in what Takao said. She guessed it was a really big lightening. “C-come home, Shintarou... Come home, I don't know how much more of this I can handle alone... Just come home, for one night. You can go back to moving in at the hospital, just come home.” After that she could hear a really loud rumbling in the back and a low sob before the time was used up and there was a beep. 

Just like she thought, she didn't sleep at all that night and she felt like she had been hit by a train. There was no way she was going to work today, but she had no other choice. She did her usual morning routine, but she moved so slowly that she started to wonder if she was a rusty robot or something. 

An hour, she spent, on her routine before she managed to get out of the house and toward the hospital. Today it wasn't the day that felt like a living hell, it was her body that felt like a living hell. The moment she saw the entrance she wanted to turn around and go back home and stay there. No doubt that Midorima would ignore her in favour for patients again. What was next, her girlfriend forgetting she even existed? Maybe she'd call Kuroko after work, the silent woman was kind hearted and didn't mind not talking. She didn't need to talk, she didn't need to cry, she just needed someone. If she could live through the day, she would call the kindergarten teacher and they would figure out a way to get Midorima to be home again. She was done, that night made her understand that enough was enough. There had to be something she could use or something she could get that would help her get Midorima to come home again. She didn't know what that could be, but she knew that Kuroko often used clothes to get Kagami to get home more often. Being a fireman was just as important as being a doctor so she could see why Kuroko would have the same problems as her. Though Kuroko never let it get this far. This was either way the only thing she could do, and Kuroko was the only one she could ask to help her with this. Kise would just say 'put on a strap on and fuck her' but they all knew that that only worked on Aomine. With Midorima you had to bring the lucky item plus satisfy at least one kink she had. 

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that there were two things she could do, apart from getting a lucky item. She could dress up as a nurse, as a sexy and almost slutty nurse. Midorima would never admit it, but it didn't fool Takao, she could see the way her green eyes clouded over and how much more heat that radiated from her sex. The other thing was to take charge until she was ready to burst, then let her be in charge. Midorima wasn't scary when she got serious about pleasing, but she was firm with her actions and sometimes she wouldn't stop until Takao's head was swimming with pleasure. Being two girls, they often used toys and there was this one toy they had found that was perfect for her. She usually didn't fancy getting her butt played with, but when Midorima introduced a special made glass butt plug that had a flower on the end with a black middle and the rest green she knew it would be worth it, and it was. Having that stimuli to clench around as Midorima either fingered her or licked her off. Sometimes it was even enough for her to be stroked off slowly because of the stimuli of her clenching down on the butt plug. She didn't fancy double penetration, but having the stroke of one finger inside her she could easily like it. Not to mention the vibrating nipple pinchers for the times when she was fucked by Midorima with a strap on. 

Having gotten lost in thought, she noticed that she was sitting half dressed in her uniform and staring at the lockers. Some of the other nurses looked at her with small smiles before walking off, she hurried to pull the green shirt over her head and walk out. She didn't need to look into a mirror to know her eyes looked dull and that she looked like she had been hit by a truck. Regardless of that she had a job to do and she would be damned if she didn't do it properly. 

Today she was going to have follow up calls for some of her harder patients that had been discharged within the two weeks that had been and she did look forward to hearing how they were doing at home. She would also be a bit up on the floor with all the pregnant women and newborn infants. She wouldn't say that today would be an easy day, but it was, to a certain point a bit easier than the day before. She could also avoid Midorima the entire day because there were no brain trauma cases up on the floor with pregnant women and newborn infants. At least not yet and she hoped that she didn't have to deal with such a family today. Most of all she did hope she didn't have to see Midorima, but working on the same place made it hard for her to not be able to see her at all. But she was going to make it, and then she was going to make her come back home. She did not want to give up on them and neither would she. Being stubborn had it's perks sometimes. 

The more hours went by, the happier Takao felt. It must have been the babies, can't have been anything else. She didn't want kids herself, but they always lifted her spirit with their cute faces and cute laughs. She also had an excuse for not seeing Midorima, not that she really wanted. After a voice mail like that, she was going to let the girl suffer a bit. Let her feel her pain, then they'd fuck and talk it out the day after. Takao was sure it was going to work out for her benefit, for once. 

She continued to care for the babies until one of the other nurses told her that her shift was over and she could go home. She thanked the nurse and ran off to get changed before walking to the entrance of the hospital to call Kuroko. It was after four so Kuroko couldn't possibly still be working. She dialled the number and waited for her to pick up. “Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya speaking?” Takao nearly wanted to laugh out loud at how polite the girl sounded but she kept it inside “Yoo, Kuroko. Wanna go out shopping with me tomorrow? I kind of have something serious I need to talk to you about today though, so that we can plan where to go tomorrow.” Takao looked out at the now nice weather as she awaited the answer. She didn't want to tell her over phone. For all she knew Kagami or someone else was trying to listen in and she didn't want that one bit. “Hmm, okay. Kagami will be late home, so maybe I could take Nigou with me and come to you until evening? We could make dinner while we talk.” She let out a small breath and smiled a bit. “I'd like that, just come when you can. I'll be home in a few minutes so by then you can come anytime.” To some, it might sound like she was talking to a lover or something, but the day she cheated on Midorima was the day hell froze over. She knew it was the same for Kuroko as well. She would never cheat on her Kagami. It wasn't like she liked Kuroko that way either. Sure, she had an absent girlfriend, but that was no reason for her to cheat. Besides, she was trying to get Midorima back home so why the heck would she cheat anyways. 

Making her way home, she bought ingredients for spring rolls as she knew Kuroko liked them. She also bought a vanilla milkshake to put in the fridge as thanks. Takao didn't mean anything by it other than thanking her friend, just as Kuroko and Kagami would make her Kimchi as thanks. 

She made everything ready and let her hair flow down her shoulders as she waited for Kuroko to arrive. It didn't take long, as the trains were quite quick here and the train station was pretty close to her apartment. She heard the doorbell ring and walked to open the door. “Hii, Kuroko, hii Nigou.” Takao smiled and opened the door wider to let them in. 

They ended up talking more than they made food so it took them nearly four hours to just fold and stuff all the spring rolls. Kuroko was very understanding, like she always were, but she listed so many stores they could go to that Takao had no other choice but to write them all down. When they started eating the spring rolls Takao started talking about the recent week and how it was for her to be alone the night before when the thunderstorm passed by. The look she got from Kuroko wasn't pity, it was worry and anger. “I really don't understand how she could do something like that to you. The three first years of your relationship, she never once left her side unless she had to. I am sure she is stressed out with how much work she needs to do, and how many that rely on her, but it is no excuse. Especially not when your house is five minutes away from the hospital. And that is precisely why I want to help you. For your sake, and for Midorima's sake. Kagami often comes home very late, or spends the night there, but she always calls to let me know. And when she knows she'll be home late, she tells me to look into the fridge and I find a box with food there that she made earlier on the day. I want you and Midorima to go back to that as well. You deserve happiness, with each other. I'll be damned before I let you break apart on my watch.” Kuroko ended her little speech with a small smile. Takao felt ready to cry but instead she just smiled. “That's why I called you.. I do believe you can give me a tip or two and It's not like I'm all that fond of shopping or know where to even go.” Kuroko chuckled and ate another spring roll. “Well, that's what you have me for. I have a day off tomorrow, and so do you. If everything is correct on your schedule.” She smiled. Takao hadn't heard anything else from her boss, so she was going to take that day off. They agreed on a time and place and continued eating while chit-chatting. 

Even though Kuroko stayed behind to help her clean after their dinner, Takao felt really tired. So, instead of dreading it out, she showered, changed the sheets and went to bed after drying her hair and braiding it. Sleep came quickly, nearly too quickly, but she didn't mind. She was too exhausted to grumble over her girlfriend and she needed all the energy she could get for tomorrow. 

Morning came too early for Takao's liking, but it gave her more time to sit back with a cup of coffee while she ate breakfast. She figured that she'd check out what Midorima's horoscopes said for this day. She turned on the TV and found the channel as she sipped her coffee. 

If she didn't know better, she'd say that this was a destined day. Sure, Cancer were high on the list, but not high enough. Cancer was second, only beat by Scorpion. To make it even better, it wasn't even an item Midorima needed today. It was a person, the person they heard dearest to their heart, whereas for Scorpion it was something given to them by a person they held dearly to their heart as well. Well, this could surely be an interesting day. 

Takao didn't hurry with getting to the park they were meeting at She was there in good time, without needing to wait long. She didn't need to wait long either, Kuroko came just in time. “Should we head off to the first store, Takao-san?” Kuroko looked up at her with a small smile and Takao nodded. “Yes, let's start the search.” 

They went to many different stores and Takao had to try on an endless line of embarrassing clothes and costumes. It wasn't all bad, because they found two sexy nurse costumes and some other costumes for her and some for Kuroko. They also found shoes to go with their costumes. 

Takao did feel slightly embarrassed, but she was also looking forward to seeing her girlfriend's reaction to her outfit. She knew how to push her buttons, even if she was nervous too. 

They said their goodbyes as Kuroko got a call from Kagami asking if they should eat lunch together. Kuroko really couldn't say no so she hugged Takao and thanked her for the day. She could see it on her face that she had fun so Takao hugged back and waved as Kuroko got on the train back to the area she lived in. 

It was still early in the day, not even dinner time yet, so Takao figured she'd just hurry up to the hospital as fast as she could. Well, first she had to change and put on her long coat so that no one would see what was underneath. It would really be too embarrassing if someone saw it. This kind of outfit was meant for the bedroom after all, so if someone were to expose it, naturally even she would be embarrassed. She wasn't into humiliation and neither was Midorima, but they would still fuck at a hospital. Surrounded by sick people they'd be banging in a room. The more she thought about it, the weirder it got, but she'd just have to live with that. It wasn't the first time either. 

After wondering a bit how to put on the sexy nurse costume she looked down herself and pulled on a pair of knee high stockings and her new red shoes. Looking herself in the mirror she put on some lipstick and let her hair fall. She felt sexy, but a bit awkward. Ohwell, nothing to do about that now. She walked to the entry of their apartment and pulled out her long coat. She buckled it up and pulled on her hair to make it fall on the outside of the coat. “There, all ready.” She took a breath and walked out, locking after herself and started walking toward the hospital. 

She walked into the hospital and headed for the lift. It didn't take long to get up to the floor where Midorima had her office and she walked out with smooth and long strides. She didn't stop to talk to anyone, just said good morning and waved before continuing to walk. She felt nervous, but damn ready to have her girlfriend back. 

When Takao came to the office she hesitated, not because she wasn't ready, but because she needed to know that Midorima was alone. Well, maybe she wasn't completely ready, it had been a long while since they had even talked and she did snap last time they talked. She sucked in a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the door. 

“Come in.” She recognized the voice instantly and opened the door a bit too eagerly. “Shin-chan... Oh.” She stopped up and looked at Midorima, who had gotten dressed to head out somewhere. “Did I come at a bad time?” She didn't want to sound so sad and uncertain, but she couldn't help it. “Well, I would not call it a bad time. I was.. heading home.” Takao nearly couldn't believe her own ears, did she really hear that? “You were coming home?” Takao blinked and got a nod from her girlfriend. As happy as she was, she still wanted to have fun at the hospital. “I was, yes.” Takao walked up to her and put a finger on her lips, hushing her from whatever else she was going to say. “Please, can't we talk later? Right now, I just want to be close to you. No crying, no lumps in our throats.” Takao walked over to her and put her arms around her waist. “What do you want to do then, Kazunari?” Takao could feel the intense stare from Midorima, lost to her impulse and bit her lip as she looked up at her girlfriend. “You know what I want, Shin-chan. But you don't know how much I crave it, how much I need it. But I'll let you know that I want it right here, right now.” Takao stepped back and started unbuttoning her coat, completely aware of the look she got from her Shin-chan. “Kazunari, what are you- Oh.. How could I say no when you're dressed up like that.” Takao smiled a bit and put her hands at her hips. “Well, honey, why don't you undress for me then? I really think you should undress for me, Shin-chan.” Takao hoisted herself up to sit on Midorima's desk with crossed legs.  
Midorima looked over her girlfriend and could do nothing but admit that she wanted to kiss her and touch her all over. She knew she seemed like a person that would not engage too much in sexual activity, but she was. There was nothing she liked better than to see Takao reach orgasm by her hands or mouth. Surprisingly, they didn't use toys all that often and when they did they enjoyed it together. Yes, she did mean double dildos and she truly loved it. She loved the face Takao would make as she called out her name. She looked forward to seeing that today as well. 

She looked at Takao and started to unzip her jacket. “You really think so? I guess I better do it then.” She smiled and slid her jacket off of her shoulders and threw it over a chair in the office. Midorima kept her eyes on Takao as she unbuttoned her blouse slowly and slid it off. Takao shifted a bit on the desk and let her eyes roam over Midorima's exposed skin. 

Instead of taking off her bra, she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs slowly. “You're teasing me, aren't you?” Takao bit her lip again and leaned back a bit on the desk. “Maybe I am, Kazunari.” Midorima reached behind herself and unclasped her bra before letting it fall on the ground. She felt exposed, but it was okay. After all, it was only her and Takao in the office. 

She walked over to Takao and pulled her close to herself but made sure she was still sitting on the desk. Her hands moved up her thighs and to her waist. Takao reached up and wrapped her arms around Midorima's neck so she could pull her down for a deep kiss. Midorima happily returned the kiss and stroked a hand down her stomach toward her pussy. Even if they had fucked before, it had been a month and they were both pretty much on edge already. The moment her fingers brushed over the thin material covering her pussy, Takao arched her back and sighed as she relaxed. It had really been too long without her touch, and now she was craving it. 

“You're taking way too long, Shintarou...” She had barely been touched, but her breath was already heavy. Her entire body felt tingly, and she really couldn't bother with the time of undressing herself right now. “But we have to get this off of you first, Kazunari.” Midorima could try to sound as composed as she wanted, but Takao could hear the strain in her voice. “No time for that, just rip it at the crotch and fuck me.” Normally she wouldn't speak like that, but it had been a month and her head was swimming and all she could think about was Midorima. 

Midorima wasn't sure if she meant it seriously or not, but she decided to not dwell too much on it as she reached over Takao to get a pair of small scissors. “What're you doing, put those doown, you have nails don’t cha?” Takao was leaning back on her elbows, staring at her with an intense look. “I'm only making a small hole with them, then I'll rip it, Kazunari. You know I don't have long nails.” She leaned in and kissed Takao gently before she leaned down and cut a small hole in the fabric above Takao's pussy. She really thought she had been careful but when Takao sucked in a breath at the cold feeling of the scissor against her waxed skin, she knew she hadn't been as careful as she thought. She murmured a soft apology and wiggled two fingers into the hole in the costume before ripping it slowly but firmly as far down as she needed. “The toy is in my coat pocket, Shintarou.” Takao was nearly whispering and Midorima almost had to strain herself to hear her. She heard, and wondered for a moment how a toy could fit into a coat pocket. When she picked up the coat she noticed it was the coat with deep pockets. She patted the left pocket and found the silk bag with the toy in it. When she opened the silk bag and took out the toy she felt a blush creep up her neck. Not only was this a toy they had bought because it looked funky, but it was their favourite one. It was a strapless strap on dildo with vibration. There were small rills where the clitoris of the one wearing it would be and damn if Midorima loved those rills, but it had strong vibration that rocked both her and Takao to heaven. 

Midorima hurried to rid herself of her panties before looking at Takao who was sucking lightly on her lip in what she guessed was anticipation. She searched the other coat pocket and found a small bottle of lube. Popping open the lid, she squeezed some onto her fingers and rubbed it onto the plug formed end of the strap on dildo before moving it down to her pussy and sliding it between her folds. She let it sink into herself slowly, mostly to tease Takao, but also to enjoy the stretch of it. Takao gave a short whine and pouted at her, but it was quickly forgiven by a sweet kiss. She poured some more lube onto her fingers and rubbed it over the penis looking part of the dildo. 

Hooking her hands under Takao's knees she lifted and spread her legs a bit wider before stepping between them, the dildo sliding up along her pussy as Midorima moved closer. Nearly losing the strength in her arms, Takao layed down flat on the desk and lifted her hips a bit, clearly getting impatient and more horny. 

Midorima couldn't bare to wait much longer and so she moved her hips back a bit so that the tip of the dildo was at Takao's opening. Their eyes locked as she moved her hips forward and slid slowly into her girlfriend. 

By the time it was halfway in, Takao had both her hands over her face and tried to hide the small groans coming from her. What she hadn't expected was that Midorima would start thrusting right away. Even if it was slowly, the smooth movements and the slide of the toy made her head swim more than it had before. “Ngh, Shintar-f-fuck!” She couldn't even complete her girlfriend's name because Midorima had reached down and pressed the button on the toy that would start the vibration and Takao definitely wasn't prepared for that. On instinct, she arched her back and closed her eyes as the sweet pleasure rocked through her. She felt warm hands slide up to her curved back, smoothly pulling her close and nearly into a sitting position. Takao couldn't help but groan and lock her limbs around Midorima as her thrusts sped up and her hands settled on her hip. 

Neither of them spoke a word, they sought out each other's lips and didn't waste time with short kisses. They didn't explore each other's mouths either, they just needed the touch. Midorima fell forward slightly but stopped the fall by having one palm flat on the desk and the other at Takao's hips. This time, it was Takao who reached down to get the vibration to be even stronger, and they both groaned against each other's lips. 

Midorima didn't think she'd ever been on edge this long without reaching completion, but watching Takao's face made her think it was worth it. Takao's head was leaned backwards and her face was flushed all the way to her ears and her mouth was open, keeping no moans and pants back at all. She was way past the point of caring about sounds at this point. She was so close, so very close. But the only thing she could do was dig her nails into Midorima's shoulders as the hand that was on her hip stroked her clit in time with the thrusts. Midorima was so close to coming that she leaned forward to kiss Takao's shoulder while groaning her name softly. The nails digging into her shoulder blades didn't even matter anymore as she felt Takao's thighs quiver and tighten around her waist. 

Takao couldn't help but bite her lip as her thighs tightened and the knot in her stomach finally released, throwing her into an intense orgasm that made her whole body shiver and tense up. She couldn't keep it in, she kept moaning Midorima's name over and over. It was also the last drop for Midorima, she pressed herself as close as she could to Takao as her own orgasm washed through her and made her breath hitch and her body tense up. 

Neither of them could seem to stop panting, their minds hazy from after glow as they just sank to the floor in a heap of limbs. They were both pretty sleepy, but Midorima was determined to go home to sleep. “We should get dressed and go home.” She kissed Takao's left temple and only got a murmur as a reply. Sighing contently she found the coat and put it on Takao before zipping it up. “Don't worry, Kazunari, I'll carry you home.” She layed her down gently in the couch and dressed herself. “'s nice..Shin-chan..” Takao felt more tried then she had in a good time and was very grateful when she was lifted princess style off of the couch and carried home without a word being spoken. 

The moment they got home they stripped off all their clothing and went straight to bed. Screw showers and screw underwear, snuggles after being absent for a month was way more important right now. Both of them nearly fell asleep instantly, but it was not only the drowsiness that was to blame, the after glow from their intense orgasms had taken their toll as well. Midorima would surely think twice before staying away from home, away from Takao, for that long in the future. This was were she belonged, and where she wanted to be. 

In midst of all their making up, she had completely forgotten the small satin box in her coat pocket, but that could surely wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write and I was near giving up so many times. Hope you like this ungodly long fic


End file.
